williamfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sherlock Otters
The Sherlock Otters is an animated mystery series that premiered on Orange Otter Network's Toon Lagoon on November 3rd, 2014. Plot The story focuses on Sophie the Otter along with her cousins PB&J (in their Sherlock Holmes-esque outfits from the PB&J Otter episode, Sherlock Otter) who work around GoCity solving mysteries with the assistance of WilliamWill2343. Every episode has them solving a mystery done by a troublemaking culprit, who is a villain. In the two-parter first season finale, WilliamWill2343 recruits Billy and Bonnie Wagner to join his team, creating the WilliamWill Detective Agency in the process. In Revenge of the World Class Hackers, the WWDA later recruited Roobear, Laura, and Betty Koala. The Season 3 finale "Walt Disaster" had the Gummi Bears, the Wuzzles, and The Get Along Gang recruited. In the Season 4 finale, the agency recruited Blythe Baxter, Rosellia McLaren Alison and Holly & Kevin. In the Season 5 finale, Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear were recruited. Episodes Season 1 (2014-15. 26 Episodes) #VHS Vandal (Who replaced the home videos in the DVD/VHS store with bootleg Disney VHS tapes?) (Culprit: Warren Cook) #No Pain, But Too Insane! (Who made PaperPizza very insane?) (Culprit: SanicGee) #Ruined Restaurant (Who destroyed the Arby's restaurant?) (Culprit: Gage) #A Matter of Wealth and Bankruptcy (Who stole all of Nintendo's money?) (Culprit: Gligar13vids) #80's Hater on the Loose! (Who closed down Crazy 80's for hating the decade?) (Culprit: Alice) #Dreading Wedding (Who disrupted Optimus500050 and Kristin Konkle's wedding?) (Culprit: Barney) #Grand Chase Case (Who made a mess in the Otter Family houseboat by throwing a Grand Chase-themed party without permission?) (Culprit: Ryan Woodguard) #Battleground Blackout (Who destroyed the titantron wires?) (Culprit: Sister Jigglypuff) #Deadman War (Who murdered the nonstop Lego Hardcore Wrestling superstar champ CJ Alex?) (Culprit: Rosa) #To Chill a Talking Nerd (Who left Nerdy Newt in the freezer?) (Culprit: Rastamouse) #DVD Thief (Who stole The Leilah Delattre's The Simpsons Movie DVD?) (Culprit: Caillou) #Aquarium Attack (Who cut a hole in each fish tank of the aquarium, flooding it in the process?) (Culprit: Tsunami) #Grounded for No Reason (Who grounded James The Animator?) (Culprit: LackoTheGoanimateBoy) #Dog Gone Dilemma (Who kidnapped Cherry's dog Butter and took him to the sewer?) (Culprit: Penny and Mitch) #Hunting Hijinks (Who shot down the Duck Hunt Dog and his duck ally?) (Culprit: Diesel Clark and Paul Johnson.) #Creature Doom (Who is sabotaging the Spore universe and harassed Tigrus879?) (Culprit: Dojidax) #Bombin' Berry (Who exploded the Hoohaw Supermarket with a bomb disguised as a berry?) (Culprit: Bear in the Big Blue House) #Fury is Too Fury! (Who murdered Chief Dumby?) (Culprit: Forrest Blackwell) #LEGO Mall Frenzy (Who destroyed the Lego City Mall?) (Culprit: Mcmallian) #Baby Blues (Who scared PB&J's baby triplet brothers Ham, Egg, and Cheese?) (Culprit: Herobrine) #The Paramount & Nickelodeon Robbery (Who robbed all of the Paramount/Nickelodeon stuff?) (Culprit: Dora the Explorer) #Grand Theft Otter (Who is trying to take over Lake Hoohaw?) (Culprit: The Element Humanoids) #End of Heroes (Who has taken over Marvel Entertainment?) (Culprit: Andy Panda) #Drama On Clock Tower (Who has destroyed the Neighborhood of Make-Believe's Clock Tower?) (Culprit: The Backyardigans) #World Class Hacker: Part 1 (Who has hacked into WilliamWill Media's systems and shutted down the Orange Otter Network?) (Culprit: Alice) #World Class Hacker: Part 2 (Who has kidnapped PB&J and Sophie the Otter, destroyed WilliamWill2343's jet, and threatened to take over GoCity and Lake Hoohaw?) (Culprits: Alice and Officer Squidward) Season 2 (March-August 2015. 26 episodes) #Maple Town Massacre (Who has caused a massacre in Maple Town?) (Culprit: Wilde Wolf) #Just Brew It (Who poisoned the coffee at Starbucks?) (Culprit: Timmy and Tommy Tibble) #Queen Bee-Gone (Who arrested Heather (from the Total Drama series)?) (Culprit: Mirror Alex Kimble) #Travel Troubles (Who switched around the flight tickets for the patrons?) (Culprit: Carly Cheese) #Fever Attack (Who made Katherine Koala sick?) (Culprit: Daniella Webster) #Disc Robbery (Who stole Igor's The Super Mario Bros. Super Show on DVD?) (Culprit: Stephanie Gavin) #New Explosions on The Block (Who blew up Halley Wagner's house?) (Culprit: Emily Zendall) #Death of Baby Lovey (Who killed Baby Lovey?) (Culprit: Mirror Eric Gavin) #Wrecked Liberty (Who wrecked the Statue of Liberty?) (Culprit: Bob the Builder) #Baby Show Prison Breakout (Who blew up all the cells of the TV Prison and released all the baby show characters?) (Culprit: Nathan Pearson) #Giant Unikitty Attack (Who turned Unikitty into a giant?) (Culprit: Caillou) #Cleaned-out Halley (Who stole all of Halley's stuff?) (Culprit: Fernandez Mandolin) #JustSaiyanKirby (Who drained SuperSaiyanKirby of his powers?) (Culprit: Oblivion) #The Great Pepsi Robbery (Who stole all the Pepsi products in town?) (Culprits: Green Goblin) #Nightmare on Peach Creek (Who vandalized the Cul-De-Sac and closed down the candy store forever?) (Culprit: Ally) #Arbor Day Disaster (Who cut down all the trees in the Sylvanian Forest?) (Culprit: Tree-Fu Tom) #Fashion Fiasco (Who shoplifted from all the clothing stores in the San Francisco Shopping Outlet?) (Culprits: Barbie) #Where's Berk? (Who kidnapped Berk and unleashed all of the Trap Door monsters?) (Culprits: Bubo) #The Incredible Growing Pazu (Who turn Pazu from Castle in the Sky into a 100 foot giant?) (Culprit: Warren Cook) #Rotten Tomatoes Hack (Who changed the reviews of the horrible reviews of Cool World?) (Culprit: Holli Would) #Popple Problem (Who kidnapped the Popples?) (Culprits: Putrid Popple) #The Zero Gravity Caper (Who made Earth lose its gravity?) (Culprit: Arty) #Tic Tac Foe (Who poisoned the Tic Tac candies?) (Culprit: Mr. Toffee) #Cafeteria Stumble (Who started the food fight?) (Culprit: Alejandro) #Revenge of the World Class Hackers: Part 1 (Who is trying to take over and shut down WilliamWill Media?) (Culprits: Officer Squidward, Alice, and Dora) #Revenge of the World Class Hackers: Part 2 (Who killed Sophie and PB&J's favorite cartoon characters, kidnapped the agency (except WilliamWill2343), and is sabotaging the cities of the world? (Culprits: Officer Squidward, Alice, and Dora) Season 3 (December 2015-May 2016. 26 episodes) # I'm Loathing It (Who changed Lakeside School into McDonald's?) (Culprits: Zack, Rattles, and Molly) # Rules of Enragement (Who removed the policy for Wehrenberg Theatres?) (Culprit: Courtney) # Bag 'Em P.I. (Who threw all of Sophie's Cartoon Network things into a bag and took it away?) (Culprit: Devil Dan) # Seven Days at Sophie's (Who ruined Sophie the Otter's week-long party?) (Culprits: The FNAF Animatronics) # Goodbye Kitty (Who put Hello Kitty in a deadly coma?) (Culprits: Pedro and Edro) # Take Out the Trash (Who putted Sofia the First in a bloody coma and put into a garbage bag?) (Culprits: Sophia Hans) # The X-Treme Temperature Files (Who made Antarctica extremely hot that the ice melts and ruins health conditions for the penguins?) (Culprit: Zoë Kimberly) #You've Been Warner-ed (Who locked the Warner Bros. stuff in a chamber?) (Culprits: Moe and Joe) #Koala Catastrophe (Who has beaten up Roobear Koala and pierced his chest?) (Culprit: Mike the Knight) #Hidin' Squeak (Who made Mickey Mouse invisible?) (Culprit: Scar) #Meow Mayhem (Who stole Yummy's balls of yarn?) (Culprit: Sabrina) #Raining on the Parade (Who made it rain on the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade?) (Culprit: HurriCrane) #Adventure Crime (Who massacred the Land of Ooo and kidnapped Finn and Jake?) (Culprit: Ice King) #Water Trip Down (Who deflated the raft for the river raft ride?) (Culprit: Hip Hop Harry) #Micro Otters (Who shrinked Sophie and the gang?) (Culprit: Thumbelina) #Croc 3 Mystery (Who canceled Croc's 3rd game?) (Culprit: Baron Dante) #Baby Shows Attack (Who changed all of the TV schedules to nothing but Baby shows and Baby movies?) (Culprit: Nathan Pearson, Barney, Strawberry Shortcake and Noddy) # Hacking Stalker (Who hacked Aiden Pierce and stalked his sister and little girl Maria?) (Culprit: ForkU, SanicLee and Gackt) # Baby Sophie Again (Who turned Sophie back into an 18-month old infant?) (Culprits: Nova and Oblivion) # Return of the Daleks (Who had the Daleks kidnap Sophie and her cousins?) (Culprit: The Master (from Doctor Who) # A Nintendon't World (Who killed all the Nintendo characters except the villains?) (Culprit: Gligar13vids, MariotehPlumber, and 2009 Igor) # Mentality Challenge (Who toilet papered and egged the Mental People's home?) (Culprit: Scootatoo) # Underneath the Missile Foes (Who fired missiles at GoCity, trying to explode it?) (Culprit: Harry Partridge) # Odd Otter (Who is stalking Peanut Otter?) (Culprit: Mirror Peanut Otter) # Walt Disaster: Part 1 (Who is trying to shut down all Disney theme parks?) (Culprits: Dora, Diego, Barney, Bob the Builder, the Backyardigans, Oswald, and Peppa Pig) # Walt Disaster: Part 2 (Who tried to demolish the Walt Disney Company's Headquarters, kidnapped classic Disney cartoon characters, and is about to throw the Disney merchandise away to a toxic body of water?) (Culprits: Dora, Diego, Barney, Elmo, Bob the Builder, Mike the Knight, the Backyardigans, Oswald, Peppa Pig, Bowser, Alejandro, and Miss Spider) Season 4 (2017-18. 26 episodes) #Stick Figure It Out (Who turned the GoComedy Tales style from Comedy World to Stick Figure style?) (Culprit: Mr. Stickfreak) # What the Wuz?! (Who messed up Woolma Lamb's look by turning her into an ugly lamb-naked mole rat Wuzzle?) (Culprit: Crocosaur) # Energize Surprise (Who removed the battery in the Energizer Bunny's body and absorbed the power from it?) (Culprit: Banter) #Tai Chi Card Robbery (Who stole all of the Tigeroids' Tai Chi cards and the Mirror Dragonoids' Tai Chi cards?) (Culprit: The Mirror Tigeroids) #Bootleg Copycat (Who made various bootleg tapes and DVDs of any show and movie?) (Culprit: Kawami) #This is Ri-DiC-ulous! (Who stole the DiC VHS tapes?) (Culprit: Ursula Ugg) #Bait n' Witch (Who replaced Gemma the Good Witch with The Wicked Witch of the West as the host of the party?) (Culprit: Kumi) #VeggieFail (Who forced Alex Kimble to watch VeggieTales?) (Culprit: Coulson) #Lab Brat (Who used the inventions for the GoCity Invention Fair without permission (which later malfunctioned)?) (Culprit: Johnny Test) #Handpuppet Trouble (Who blew up the street of GoCity?) (Culprit: The Oobi Gang) #The Tale of Two Dogs and Ducks (Who is stalking the Duck Hunt Duo?) (Culprit: Mirror Duck Hunt Duo) #Company Crashed (Who destroyed the Sega company?) (Culprit: Chris Thorndyke (The US version, not the Japanese version)) #Greenpatch Gaffe (Who kidnapped Blinky Bill and Nutsy Koala along with their family?) (Culprit: The Circus Bros. (From Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure)) #Intercom-flict (Who made the strange fart noises over Lakeside School's intercom) (Culprit: GrandChase Realcook) #Africa-tastrophe (Who is causing trouble in the Savannah of Africa?) (Culprit: Scar) #Another One Bit Our Crust! (Who ate all the pizzas at Pizza Hut?) (Culprit: Stephanie Gavin) #GoAni-Hate (Who is trying to shut down GoAnimate?) (Culprit: The GoHaters) #Old School Fools (Who is stealing stuff at Crazy 80's?) (Culprit: The Retro Crew) #Mushroom Kingdom Mayhem (Who is trespassing the Mushroom Kingdom?) (Culprit: Stephen Larson) #Security Guard Shoot-off (Who shot down the security guards at the GoCity Mall?) (Culprit: Dodger) #Lake at Stake (Who is draining all of Lake Hoohaw's water?) (Culprit: Mirror Jelly) #Ka-BOOM-erang (Who pinned PB&J to a sticky fence via the Personality-Changing Boomerang from the EEnE episode Hand Me Down Ed?) (Culprits: Catchum Crocodile and Leland Lizard) #Mirror Hero Mishap (Who turned Mirror Warren Cook into a baby?) (Culprits: Mirror Alex Kimble and Normal Warren Cook) #Fat Couple Attack! (Who removed the 80's stuff from the timeline) (Culprits: Fat Jelly (who somehow, was suprisingly revived, and Fat PC Guy) #Where's Our Car? (Who stole the 2011 Mazda 2 Touring and destroyed it?) (Culprits: The Mirror Grounded Quad Squad) #The Hoohaw Incident (Special episode) (Who has burned down Lake Hoohaw and kidnapped their civilians?) (Culprits: Demon Alice) Season 5 (2018-19. 26 episodes.) #A Farewell to Armadillos (Who disguised as an evil armadillo ready to hurt other armadillos?) (Culprit: Franklin the Turtle) #The Highlight Zone (Who removed the yellow, blue, magenta, purple, and orange highlighters at school?) (Culprits: The Boohbahs) #Krabby Patty Capers (Who poisoned all the Krabby Patties?) (Culprit: Plankton) #Zoo Taboo (Who set the animals free from the GoCity Zoo?) (Culprit: Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel (from the Supernanny Fanon Wiki series)) # Pairing Error (Who mixed up all the Total Drama couples?) (Culprits: Divorceress and Rodney (TDPI)) # Pretty Hit 'Em (Who replaced Annachanish's Angela Anaconda DVD with Pretty Rhythm stuff?) (Culprit: October) # Eggs-it to Nowhere (Who stole the Angry Birds' eggs?) (Culprit: King Pig) #Animation Troubles (Who fired missiles at some animation companies, trying to explode it?) (Culprits: Cree and Sparky) #Bad Rainbow (Who replaced the weather with bad games?) (Culprit: LJN) #Mirrored Bully on the Loose! (Who is bullying Normal Eric Gavin?) (Culprit: Mirror Eric Gavin) #Gummiberry Goons (Who stole and drank all of the Gummiberry Juice) (Culprits: The Mirror Gummi Bears) #Dress Distress (Who spilled Go Go Juice all over Patty Rabbit's brand new dress?) (Culprit: Honey Boo-Boo) #Something Buggy Going on in Here! (Who blamed Flik for a crime he didn't commit?) (Culprit: Hopper) #The Jungle Crook (Who is scaring away a jungle tribe?) (Culprit: Diego) #Country Fair Despair (Who took over Lake Hoohaw's Country Fair?) (Culprits: Cyril Sneer and the Pigs) #Sprawl-o-Ween (Who is haunting the WilliamWill Manor at night?) (Culprit: The Puppet) #Beach Blanket Bust (Who ruined the Beach Party?) (Culprits: Cy Sly and Bobo) #Sylvanian Strike (Who broke into the homes in the Sylvanian Forest?) (Culprit: Packbat) #Mirror Catchum if You Can (Who is holding Mirror Catchum Crocodile and Mirror Leland Lizard hostage?) (Culprits: The Mirror Get-Along Gang) # Incident on Isle of Wild (Who kidnapped the good Puffalumps?) (Culprits: Vulture and Bat) # Back in Time by a Crime (Who sent Roobear and Laura Koala to the age of the dinosaurs?) (Culprit: Clockwork) # The Kuwait Depression (Who locked the people of Kuwait in a cellar?) (Culprit: Eihpos the Demon Otter) # Family Lie (Who sent Peter Griffin to jail?) (Culprit: Giant Chicken) # Panda Depress (Who threatened to poach Marmalade's girlfriend Shelly?) (Culprits: Walter and Christopher) #Creepypasta Mystery: Part 1 (Who is trying to turn everything into a Creepypasta Lost Episode?) (Culprits: Jeff the Killer and Slenderman) #Creepypasta Mystery: Part 2 (Who is replacing the books in the libraries with Creepypasta stories and jumpscaring innocent children in cities?) (Culprits: Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, and Duncan the Coyote) Season 6 (2019-20. 30 episodes.) #Candy Robbery (Who stole all of the candys and sweets in It's Sugar?) (Culprit: Nutty) #Missing Necklace (Who stole Sheeta's necklace?) (Culprit: Colonal Muska) #Rule 43: No Rule 34 (Who Changed Everything to R34?) (Culprits: Gackt, ForkU, DoomGuy42, Chef Retardee, Cccc, Freezer and Append) #The Missing Bricks (Who stole all of the bricks of Elijah's house?) (Culprit: Enderman (Since all he does is pick up blocks and stuff to steal.)) #Imposter Freaks (Who is holding Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6) hostage?) (Culprit: Evil Gannon (WageGannon6)) #Blowed-Up Jungle (Who blew up DK Island?) (Culprits: King K. Rool, the Kremling army, the Tiki Tak Tribe, and the Snowmads) #Recipe for...Failure? (Who tore off the pages of Opal Otter's cookbook?) (Culprit: Captain Barnacles) #The Great Wall of Profanity (Who wrote a salute on baby shows on a brick wall that is full of profanity?) (The profanity is PG-rated to suit in with the Toon Lagoon block) (Culprit: Zerithyl) #A Disaster Than Cheer (Who kidnapped Shauna and Yoshi and threatened to hurt them hard?) (Culprit: Mirror Flippy and Mirror Pinkie Pie) #Dial S For Suicide (Who has caused PB&J to commit suicide?) (Culprit: Roger "Death" Stevenson) #License to Leaf (Who turned the class from Timothy Goes to School into trees?) (Culprit: Australian Sorceress) #Axe Me if I Care (Who broke into WilliamWill2343's slumber party via an axe while disguised as psychotic murderers and then trying to attack everybody with axes?) (Culprits: The Pajanimals) #Happytown Havoc (Who arrested the Little Clowns of Happytown and then cancelled any upcoming circuses?) (Culprit: Awful BeBad) #Comic Con Gone Wrong (Who is ruining the Comic Con event?) (Culprit: Starscream) #Run for the Knife! (Who stabbed the Secretary of GoCity with a knife?) (Culprit: Mal) #Dark Waterpark (Who turned the indoor Waterpark dark?) (Culprit: Darkfire) #Icy What You Did There (Who is freezing GoCity into blocks of ice?) (Culprit: Frostbite) #Not Sorry for Party Crashing (Who cancelled Holly's birthday party?) (Culprit: Mirror Party Popple) #Recess Regress (Who crushed Old Rusty to pieces and is attacking Third Street School?) (Culprits: Shockwave and Megatron) #Mail is No Longer an Option (Who tried to fire Papa Rabbit from his mailing career and burned all the mail?) (Culprits: Postman Pat and Jess) #Sir Hacks-a-Lot (Who hacked into Sophie's GoAnimate account?) (Culprit: Mirror KingKool720) #Where Did You Goat? (Who made Grumpy (The 7D)'s goat Gisselle disappear?) (Culprits: Grim Gloomwood and Hildy Gloom) #Fake Take (Who grounded Mirror Warren Cook?) (Culprit: Mirror Alan Cook) #House Havoc (Who blew up the houses?) (Culprits: The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons) #Care Bear Capers (Who turned the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins into stone?) (Culprits: No Heart and Beastly) #One Death (Who killed Betty Howard?) (Culprit: Barney) #Path to Darkness: Part 1 (Who burn down the city of St. Louis?) (Culprit: Demon Alice)